Merry Christmas Everyone
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Sirius was going to spend Christmas this year at Hogwarts, unable to face his family for another year. James Potter, however, seems to have other plans.


**For the Houses Competition. Thanks to the mods and judges for another amazing year!**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 5**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: Christmas**

 **Word count: 1353**

* * *

"Going home for the holidays, Sirius?" James asked, making Sirius jump.

The pair of them were lounging on their beds, Sirius doodling on a piece of parchment he was supposed to be using for a Charms essay while James was idly tossing his stolen Snitch into the air and catching it. Sirius half turned towards James, setting his quill down on the bed.

"Nah." He shrugged. "Think it's best to stay here."

James stopped playing with the Snitch for a moment. "Why not?" he asked. "You always have before."

Sirius hesitated, then shrugged again and went back to doodling. "Shouldn't you be packing?" he asked instead, glancing with raised eyebrows at James's open trunk and his belongings scattered all over the room.

"Probably," James dismissed. "But that's what we have magic for, isn't it?" He idly flicked his wand, and a single sock wriggled and jumped into the empty case. "See?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head at the proud grin on James's face. He had a point. Anyway, it was a few days yet before James was due to leave, and Sirius probably shouldn't be trying to hurry that along, seeing as he'd be left all alone after that. Peter, Remus and James were all going to spend Christmas with their families, which _technically_ Sirius was also supposed to be doing, but, well. They have their families, and Sirius has his.

"Besides," James piped up. "You still haven't told me why you're not going home for Christmas this year."

Sirius hummed in acknowledgement, but still didn't say anything. Maybe if he kept silent, James would get bored and move on. Not that it was likely. Sirius knew his best friend, and -

"Come on, Padfoot," James persisted. "You know I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me."

Yep, there it was. A dog with a bone, James Potter was. Sirius sighed and rolled over so that he was fully facing James.

"Mother always insists that we go home during the holidays," he started. "But it's never very fun, and she always finds something to criticise. Mostly _me,_ dishonouring the family name or whatever.

"Anyway, I've decided I don't want to bother with any of that this year, although she'll probably send a Howler, screaming about how she wishes I was more like darling Regulus. He's still going home, by the way. It's better just to stay here - the less time I spend with my family, the better, is what I say."

Sirius watched James nervously after he'd finished talking. He'd left out some of the worst bits, like how his mother had torn apart his room last time he'd been home in an effort to remove the many Gryffindor flags and posters that Sirius had stuck to the wall. Still, James knew that his family weren't exactly enamoured with Sirius's sorting and that there was no love lost between Sirius and his parents.

"So you're just going to be alone for Christmas?" James asked slowly, frowning at Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I'll have the run of the place; it'll be great."

James frowned deeper for a second, then his expression cleared into determination. He got up from his bed and marched out of the room, ignoring Sirius asking where he was going. Sirius watched his friend go, worried and confused. He hoped James wasn't going to do anything stupid.

* * *

James returned a few hours later, seemingly out of breath, and looking far happier and excited than he had been when he left. There was something crumpled in his left hand, but Sirius couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked, squinting at James suspiciously.

"Owlery," James panted. He took a moment to regain his breath, then grinned broadly at Sirius. "After what you said, I sent a letter to my mum, asking if you could come home with me. I've just got the reply!" He waved his fist in the air excitedly, then tossed the sheet of parchment he'd been clutching over to Sirius. Sirius caught it, unfolding it nervously and beginning to read.

 _James,_ it began.

 _What a lovely idea! Of course Sirius can come and stay with us for Christmas. If I'd known he was planning on staying at Hogwarts I would have offered before, but -_

Sirius stopped reading and looked up at James, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking like an excited puppy.

"So?" James said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"So… What?" Sirius asked, completely at a loss. He didn't understand why the Potters would want him there - not that they hadn't been very kind to him in the past, but Christmas was a time for family, and Sirius certainly wasn't that.

James frowned at him. "Well, I told Mum how you weren't going home for Christmas, and that I thought it would be nice if you joined us, instead of staying here," he explained.

"Are- are you sure?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Well, yeah!" James said, as though it were obvious. "You're my best friend. My family and I - we all love you; of course we want you there."

Sirius still wasn't convinced, but any further discussion on the matter was stopped when James threw an arm around his shoulders, still grinning.

"Come on," he said. "Didn't you say something about packing?"

Sirius grinned as James bounded back over to the beds, grabbing anything he could see and throwing it into one of their trunks. He felt himself relax as he went over to help James - and prevent him from accidentally stealing Moony's books - the relief that he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone taking a weight off his shoulders.

* * *

James's dad collected them from the platform and took them to the Potter house, where Sirius was greeted with a warm hug from Euphemia as soon as he walked through the door. After she released him, Sirius stared in amazement at the house - every inch of the place contrasted totally against the dull colours and dusty corners that Sirius had grown up in.

The walls were covered in pictures of the Potter family, one of James as a young boy in pride of place above the fireplace. All the knick-knacks and furnishings screamed of family and love and warmth - concepts which were all but alien to Sirius. The Christmas decorations only added to the effect, lighting up the rooms with bright colours and pure joy.

"Do you like the decorations, dear?" Euphemia asked him, noticing Sirius's wide-eyed stare.

Sirius jumped, flushing as he remembered himself. "Y- Yes, they're lovely," he stammered out. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

Euphemia smiled kindly and squeezed his shoulders again. "That's quite alright, dear," she said. "We love it when James's friends come over, and it's always nice to have another face to join us at the dinner table."

"Come on, Sirius," James said impatiently. "Let's get settled in."

Sirius followed James up the stairs to his room, still half convinced this wasn't just some elaborate dream. When they got upstairs, Sirius noticed that James's room was a lot like his own - covered wall to wall with posters and flags and pictures, although he doubted James had to use charms on them to make sure no one took them down. He hovered awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"You alright, mate," James asked in concern, noticing Sirius's hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Sirius waved his hands around at everything. "I've never really had a proper Christmas before," he admitted eventually.

James grinned at him, walking over and dragging Sirius bodily into his room. "Then we'll make it the best Christmas ever!" he declared, shoving Sirius onto his bed.

Sirius laughed at James's enthusiasm, only half listening as his friend told him about everything he was planning for the holiday - although he did tune in a little when he began detailing a prank he was intending to pull on his dad.

But, whatever happened, he knew with complete certainty that James was right: this _was_ going to be the best Christmas ever, no doubt about it.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm breaking out the Christmas fics already. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave a review if you have a moment!**


End file.
